Ranma's Little Pony
by K.M
Summary: Ranma 1/2 / My Little Pony Crossover. A Pony dreams of exploring Earth. In her travels she'll meet a curious boy.
1. China

Ranma's Little Pony  
  
by K.M.  
kmresponse@hotmail.com  
11-10-01  
  
A Ranma 1/2 / My Little Pony Crossover  
  
Ranma 1/2 created by Rumiko Takahashi (Isn't she the best?)  
Copyright 1992 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc. All rights reserved  
Trademarked by Viz Communications, Inc. All rights reserved  
  
My Little Pony is Trademarked by Hasbro, Inc. All Rights Reserved  
  
This story was originally written for nonprofit entertainment only, please don't sue me. Pretty please?  
  
Warning:  
Although Ranma, and the rest of the Nerima gang, don't appear in Chapter 1, they will definitely have large parts in this story. Particularly Ranma.  
  
Chapter 1:  
China  
  
"Why?" she thought as she looked up at the rainbow. It was a question that had always been at the back of her mind, but one that she had never really tried to solve before. Until now.  
  
"Why did the rainbow always take her, and the other ponies, to Megan's?" While it really wasn't a complaint, it was puzzling. No matter where the rainbow appeared in Ponyland, it always took them to Megan's when they flew over it. Oh, it was true they didn't usually arrive in the exact same spot every time, but they always seemed to arrive within a mile radius of Megan's home.  
  
She liked Megan a lot, and definitely considered her one of her best friends. The one thing she loved to do most was talk to Megan about the human world. Earth. From all their talks, it seemed Megan's world stretched on forever. She knew this wasn't truly the case, but at times it seemed so.  
  
She had learned long ago from Megan that both unicorns and pegasus' were present in the history of Megan's world. However, these myths, as the humans believed they were, were mostly depicted as being far from Megan's homeland on Earth. A country called America.  
  
She had also learned that Ponyland and Earth shared other common languages other than English. Although most were only spoken in the farthest reaches of Ponyland, she personally spoke more than a few of them fluently.  
  
The more she heard about Megan's world the more she wanted to explore it. Unfortunately, Megan often discouraged her from doing so. Although Megan told her she'd like nothing better than to show her world to her, she said it was too dangerous.  
  
She noticed this was a subject that Megan didn't like to be reminded of. Although Megan loved Earth, she also knew how dangerous it would be for her friends. She told them there were dangerous people in her world that would surely try to capture a flying pastel colored pony. And if they discovered that her pony friends could talk? She shuddered at the thoughts of what might happen. Circus', laboratories, and who knows what else. And the worst part was, you never knew where these people were, or who they were. Some of them could just be average people trying to make some money by capturing and selling the ponies. This was one of the small reasons Megan liked to come to Ponyland, to get away from it all.  
  
She understood, and appreciated, Megan's concern for the welfare of her friends, but it didn't extinguish the flame of passion she had to explore Earth.  
  
The more she thought about it, the more she was convinced that the rainbow could send her to other places on Earth. At first, she tried going over the rainbow in a series of complex patterns, and speeds, but she still always wound up at Megan's. After trying dozens of ideas, with no success, she decided to hold off a while and contemplate.  
  
It was today that the thought occurred to her. "What is the one common denominator that is shared by all who have gone over the rainbow to see Megan?"  
  
"Of course!" she gasped. Could the solution really be that simple? Aside from being able to fly in the first place, there was only one other common denominator. Destination. They were all 'trying' to go and see Megan. When she tried to go elsewhere, she had no specific destination in mind, and so she simply ended up back at her previous destination.  
  
The more she thought about, the more it made sense. Pegasus ponies did have magic within them. Perhaps it wasn't the rainbow alone that sent them to Megan's, but the rainbow, and the magic within them, directing them to a destination.   
  
Suddenly, a small frown appeared on her face. "But I've never been anywhere else on Earth. How do I choose a different destination?" she thought.  
  
Almost as quickly as it appeared, the frown vanished and was replaced by a smile. She turned and almost ran inside Paradise Estate. She walked into the study and over to a corner of the room. Megan had brought her many books and other things about Earth, but this one particular object just might be the answer to her dream.   
  
She studied the large sphere until she found what she was looking for. There in bold letters on the sphere was the word "AMERICA." Megan's home.  
  
She smiled. "Now...where to go?" she muttered to herself.  
  
She turned the globe a little, and decided that for a real test she should probably choose a destination somewhat distant from Megan's. Finally, she decided on a spot on another continent. "CHINA" it read. She stared at the spot intensely, trying to burn it's image into her mind. After about a minute she decided it was time for the test.  
  
She walked out of Paradise Estate and looked up at the rainbow, happy to see it was still there.  
  
"Well," she said, almost shivering with anticipation "here we go."  
  
She flew up to the rainbow, the image of "CHINA" still strong in her mind. As she was passing over the rainbow the mist started to get thicker, and thicker. This wasn't unexpected to her, as it was what always happened when she went over the rainbow. The real part she was waiting for was what she would see when the mist cleared. Megan's home, or somewhere else?  
  
Slowly the mist became clearer, and she could begin to see again. She looked down to see a valley.  
  
"Yes!" she cried. She didn't know if she was in China, but she definitely knew that she wasn't at Megan's. She was about to take a look at the valley, when a huge turbulent wind came up and started to toss her about. Before she knew what was happening she found herself rocketing downward out of control.  
  
As she looked at the quickly approaching landscape, she could see pools of water in every direction. While this would normally be a blessing during a crash landing, she was terrified. The reason that she was terrified was because sticking out of every pool were huge poles pointing skyward. If she didn't get some sort of control over her descent, she was afraid she might end up impaled upon one of the poles.  
  
She desperately tried to regain control as the landscape came closer, and closer. Thankfully, she managed to steer clear of the poles and crash into one of the pools unharmed. Now she just had one other problem. Not drowning. She desperately kicked all her legs, trying to reach the surface.  
  
"Where's a Seapony when you need one?" she though, trying to keep herself from panicking.  
  
After a few moments, she seemed to be making some progress. It even seemed a little easier. She crawled out of the pool and began coughing up what little water she had swallowed. She then looked up to see a man standing in front of her.  
  
"Are you all right...miss?" the man asked. Oh, how he hated asking that question at this particular spring. He hadn't seen this person fall in the spring, but when he heard the loud splash he came immediately.  
  
She looked at him with some confusion. He was speaking Chinese, she must be in China after all. She smiled slightly, glad that it was one the languages she spoke.  
  
"Yes, I believe so." she said.  
  
Noticing she had made no objection to being called 'miss' the man sighed in relief. He then reached down and helped pull her up by her arm.  
  
She was completely startled when she found herself being pulled up onto her hind legs. What startled her most was, although she was having trouble balancing, it wasn't as much trouble as she usually had while standing on only her hind legs. Then she looked down and gasped.  
  
"I'm...human?" she said in quiet awe.  
  
"Are you all right?" the man asked, his concern renewing itself. He hadn't quite caught what she said, as she spoke too softly, and in English.  
  
"I am uncertain. I seemed to have undergone some sort of metamorphoses. Any information you might have as to what has transpired would be most appreciated" she stated.  
  
The man just stared at the young girl with the curious choice of words.  
  
"Ahh...yes, of course. But first, here." he said as he handed her his jacket. The girl still seemed to be oblivious to the fact that she was completely naked, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could pretend he didn't notice.  
  
She looked curiously at the jacket the man was offering her. It took her a moment to understand the strange offer, but eventually it occurred to her. She looked down as though to remind herself she was not only a human female now, but unclothed as well. From her conversations with Megan, she remembered that humans not only wore clothing to protect them from the elements, but that it was also customary. A human just didn't go out in public unclothed.  
  
"Thank you." she said as she put the jacket over her shoulders and wrapped it around her, effectively concealing her new form.  
  
The man then began to explain that he was the guide for this place. The place was called Jusenkyo, and he told her of it's past and the magic it held. He noticed the girl was most interested and encouraged him to go on with as much detail as he could.  
  
She could scarcely believe what she had been told, but was anything but unhappy. If what the guide said was true, she now had a way to explore Earth incognito. And she could still regain her true form too.  
  
"Sir, could I trouble you for some hot water?" she smiled and asked.  
  
The guide led her back to his home. He was still more than a little confused as to what was happening. If she wasn't a girl to begin with, she sure wasn't unhappy about being one now. Not that such individuals hadn't visited in the past, but it was rare.  
  
Shortly after reaching his home, he brought her a kettle of hot water and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you." she said as she raised the kettle over her head and let the contents pour out and over her.  
  
The guide's eyes went wide as the girl before him quickly changed into small light pastel blue pony with wings. Wings!  
  
She bent her head down and picked the kettle up with her mouth. She then offered it to the guide and he took it with numb fingers.  
  
"Thank you again for all of your assistance" she said simply, as the guide's eyes went wider at hearing her speak.  
  
The guide watched as the pony flew off in the direction of a nearby rainbow. He picked up the jacket she had discarded after transforming, and turned to go inside. He was extremely thankful that he was home. He needed a nap.  
  
She was smiling happily as she headed over the rainbow and back to Ponyland. She was anxious to begin exploring Earth right away, but first she had some preparations to make.  
  
Next Chapter:  
Japan  
  
C&C appreciated


	2. Japan

Ranma's Little Pony  
  
by K.M.  
kmresponse@hotmail.com  
2-2-02  
  
A Ranma 1/2 / My Little Pony Crossover  
  
Ranma 1/2 created by Rumiko Takahashi   
Copyright 1992 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc. All rights reserved  
Trademarked by Viz Communications, Inc. All rights reserved  
  
My Little Pony is Trademarked by Hasbro, Inc. All Rights Reserved  
  
This story was originally written for nonprofit entertainment only, please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 2:  
Japan  
  
Unbeknownst to the other ponies, a human girl was currently inside Paradise Estate busily making preparations. While a human girl in Paradise Estate wasn't unusual in itself, what was unusual was that the girl in question was neither Megan, nor Molly. The girl in question was in fact the latest draftee of the Jusenkyo swimming team.  
  
At the moment the girl was looking into a full-length mirror. She was still trying to get used to how much smaller everything in Paradise Estate looked while walking upright. She knew that the increase in height from which she was viewing things really wasn't that great, but still, she almost felt like a giant. She figured Megan probably felt the same way at times while visiting Paradise Estate, though the same clearly couldn't be applied to Molly since she was almost the same height as most ponies.  
  
As she looked into the mirror she couldn't help but admire the changes Jusenkyo had done to her. While she looked completely human, and would be hard to be mistaken for pony, she could still see many aspects of herself in her knew form. Her hair was still the same pale pink as her mane and tail were, and while she lacked a tail on her human form, Jusenkyo seemed to decide to lengthen the hair from her head to make up for the absence. Her hair now went down to the back of her legs, and still kept it's natural curl. Feeling the hair brush against the back of her legs almost made it feel as tough her tail was still there.  
  
She turned slightly so that she could see her hip reflected in the mirror. The smile she was already wearing grew brighter. She never even suspected it at first while she was back in China, but she was extremely pleased that Jusenkyo had let her keep birthmarks. They were a little smaller on her human form, and the pink and blue coloring was a little different, but they were unmistakably her birthmarks. If any pony had chosen that moment to walk in on her, and see the birthmarks on her hips, they would surely guess it was her.  
  
"Vanity can wait for later" she said to herself jokingly as she shook her head and pulled herself away from the mirror.  
  
She decided to continue to get ready for her next visit to Earth. She had already almost finished packing for her trip. She had basically packed only essentials, those being food and a blanket, just in case she didn't catch the next rainbow home and had to spend some extra time on Earth. She had camped out before in Ponyland and was more than capable of roughing it when she needed to. All she really needed was the blanket in case wherever she wound up had somewhat cold nights, and she couldn't fly someplace warmer in time. Besides, she didn't want to carry too much as it made it harder to fly properly.  
  
All that was left to pack was one thing, and the main reason that she came back to Ponyland before continuing her explorations. Clothing. Fortunately she remembered that Megan, Molly, and Danny kept some spare clothing at Paradise Estate. It was a sensible idea since some of the adventures they had gone on in Ponyland could get rough, and Megan and the others might have some explaining to do if they arrived home in tattered clothes.  
  
Her idea to borrow some of Megan's clothing wasn't going quite as well as she'd hoped however. She very briefly considered trying on a pair of Megan's overalls, but quickly dismissed the idea. She decided it would be best if she just went with a shirt and shorts instead as she felt they would be easier to get in and out of when she needed to change forms. She first tried on a pair of Megan's shorts that Megan sometimes wore on hot summer visits, but they were too tight. She then tried on one of Megan's shirts, but it fit her even worse than the shorts. She looked down at her chest appraisingly.  
  
"Hmm... My chest seems to protrude more so than Megan's" she said in a manner not unlike a doctor performing an examination.  
  
She looked at the rest of the clothing, but it all looked pretty much the same, and she wasn't sure any of it was going to fit any better.  
  
"This could prove to be more difficult than I first expected," she said with some disappointment.  
  
***  
  
Sometime later she walked into the study, once again in her pegasus form, carrying a small duffel-like bag by it's strap in her mouth. It had taken a little while, but she felt she had found some clothing that would do for her trip. She eventually had to settle on using a pair of Danny's swimming trunks, since all of Megan's shorts and pants were too tight on her. At least the swimming trunks had an elastic waistband, and were even somewhat comfortable. As far she could tell, by all outward appearances they looked like any other pair of shorts, so she felt she wouldn't look out of place wearing them.   
  
Finding a shirt had proven even more difficult as all the human shirts were too small on her. She eventually had to go through some pony clothing to find a shirt that would fit. Although she wasn't typically one of them, some of the other ponies would sometimes wear clothing on one occasion or another. The shirt she finally settled on was, as she expected, a bit loose on her human form, but otherwise seemed to fit fine.  
  
After solving her clothing problem, she had to wait awhile for a new rainbow to appear, but fortunately rainbows were extremely common in Ponyland. Usually, there were always a few rainbows a day, and one only had to be patient and on the lookout for where the next one would appear. Now that a new one had appeared she was ready for her next trip.  
  
She set her bag down and walked over to the globe so she could choose her next destination. She was tempted to go right back to China and begin her explorations there, but was concerned of the possibility of appearing over Jusenkyo again. If the winds over Jusenkyo were common she might find herself crashing into a far less convenient spring.   
  
"Or worse!" she thought as she remembered those poles she managed to avoid the last time. True she could try for another part of China, but she felt it might be best to wait until she was completely certain of her newfound source of travel.  
  
She also considered going to see Megan, revealing her curse, and exploring America with her. However, upon returning to Ponyland, she decided to keep her curse to herself for the time being and enjoy herself in secret. She scanned the globe as she searched for other possible destinations. She noticed there was a country on the globe not too far away from China with a language that she spoke, and decided that it would be the perfect place to stop next.  
  
Once again she focused on the spot she had chosen and began to concentrate. Once she was confident she had her new destination firm in her mind she slipped her head through the strap of her bag and then went outside.  
  
She turned to the new rainbow, which had appeared a bit further away, and to the east of Paradise Estate. She then flew off towards it. Within a few minutes she had reached the rainbow. Once again she concentrated on her new destination as she passed over it.  
  
Upon reaching the other side of the rainbow, she waited for mist to clear and looked at the landscape below. From what she could see, the architecture of the buildings in the town she appeared over looked as though they might be of Japanese origin, at least as best as she could remember from some of the books about Earth she had read.  
  
She suddenly noticed a small change in the currents of wind. Many times a change like this was nothing important and she would simply ignore it, however, the last time she had felt such a change was just before the huge winds had started that caused her to crash into Jusenkyo. This time she made sure not to dismiss the change and her reflexes readied themselves.  
  
The change in the currents wasn't all that much warning however, and she once again found a turbulent wind quickly arising and tossing her about. Fortunately, she had readied herself enough so that this time she was managing to maintain a bit more control. However, she was still being forced down, but at least this time it might not be as serious a crash landing. She hoped.  
  
She continued to traverse the winds as she tried to come in for a landing, albeit a rocky one.  
  
It was going to be a bit rough, but she was becoming more confident that it wouldn't be as bad as the last time. Suddenly she felt her hopes dash a bit as she looked at the trajectory she was on. She was going to hit someone on the ground. There looked to be a dark haired adolescent boy right in her reentry path and standing in front of a pond. And worse, he was facing away from her.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" she hollered as she came right at the boy.  
  
The boy quickly turned, but only fast enough to see nothing but a patch of light blue as the pony flew into him hard, knocking him out and the two of them into the pond behind the boy.  
  
Still conscious herself, and once again in human form thanks to the pond, she quickly tended to the boy. She could see he was unconscious and was about to wake him up and apologize when she heard something sloshing in the water behind her. She turned just in time to see a huge set of jaws with rows of sharp teeth coming at the two of them. She barely managed to pull herself and the boy away from the creature and out of the pond. Her bag unfortunately wasn't so lucky as the creature ripped it and it's content's to shreds.  
  
She watched in a state of relief at what had nearly befallen her and the boy. She slowly tried to calm herself and slow her breathing. The creature, now done with attacking the bag, continued to eye her from the pond, but didn't seem content to leave it's confines. Eventually it decided to go back to swimming about it's home, only throwing an occasional glance at the girl now and again.  
  
"Well," she thought, her breathing now pretty much back to normal, "aside from nearly impaling myself on a pole, crashing into a cursed spring, rendering an adolescent boy unconscious, and nearly getting devoured by an alligator, I'd have to say my travels are going quite well."  
  
She was one of those individuals who tried to look on the bright side of things, but at times like these she really needed to use humor to do so.  
  
She once again turned her attention back to the boy, she just hoped he wouldn't be too upset with her. She shook him a bit and lightly slapped his face with her hand in an attempt to rouse him.  
  
His eyes still closed, the boy began to regain consciousness. He wondered what had happened to him as he tried recalling the recent events. He remembered practicing in front of the pond when he heard an unfamiliar female voice cry out a warning. He then turned and that was all he could remember.  
  
No! He could remember being struck. An attack perhaps? By why would a girl he apparently didn't know, by the sound of her voice anyway, attack him? Of course, what other possible reason could there be?  
  
He opened his eyes to see a girl before him who seemed to be concerned. Only twice before had seen such a vision of loveliness. He suddenly became aware of her state of undress, seeming to confirm his beliefs.  
  
"Yes, I will date with you!" the boy cried as he quickly sat up and embraced the girl.  
  
"E-excuse me?" the girl said nervously in Japanese, just as she had heard the boy speaking in.  
  
"No need to be coy, my love. You have defeated the Great Tatewaki Kuno and have won the right to date with me."  
  
Oh no! She must have inadvertently engaged in some sort of human mating ritual that was localized to this part of the world. She had to find some way to make him understand that it was all a mistake.  
  
"Sir, please." she a said as she tried to escape from his embrace, "I'm afraid you misconstrue my actions. I assure you that my unorthodox arrival was quite unintentional, and that it was but an unfortunate happenstance that caused me to collide with you."  
  
Instead of being perplexed by the girl's choice of words Kuno was actually encourage by them. She may not have been using speech akin to the beauty of poetry or classical literature, but the girl was clearly quite educated.  
  
"There is no need to be shy my love, clearly you are overcome by your moment of triumph and are simply nervous about claiming your prize."  
  
Kuno then leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Sir! Please, you don't understand!" she cried out desperately as she continued to try and break free of the embrace.  
  
Kuno's head came closer and closer. Suddenly his head seemed to drop downward and away from her face. The girl then noticed there seemed to be something on his head, it looked like... shoes?  
  
She looked up to see another dark haired boy, this one with a pigtail, standing on top of Kuno's head. The boy's weight obviously forcing Kuno's head away from her.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" the pigtailed boy said in a cheery voice as he looked down at Kuno's head.  
  
"Be gone!" Kuno yelled as he got up and the pigtailed boy leapt off his head.  
  
Kuno quickly looked around the pond and found his bokken that he dropped when he was knocked into the pond.  
  
"Foul wretch, you dare interfere with the blessed love of two individuals?" Kuno cried angrily.  
  
The pigtailed boy didn't buy it for a minute, but nonetheless looked over to the girl for confirmation. The girl quickly shook her head 'no' to the implied question. That was all the pigtailed boy needed.  
  
"Have at thee!" yelled Kuno as he charged the pigtailed boy.  
  
The pigtailed boy easily dodged the first several advances Kuno made. When he saw an opening he quickly took advantage of it and landed a kick to Kuno's head, once again rendering the Great Tatawaki Kuno unconscious.  
  
"Idiot. Can't you even take a break from your insanity at home?" the pigtailed boy said with a bit of disdain. He always hated when he had to pass by the Kuno Estate as it just invited trouble, but for once he was glad that he did. He hated to think of what might have happened to the girl if he hadn't. He was just glad he overheard them a little as he passed by.  
  
Remembering the girl, the pigtailed boy turned to her.  
  
"You okay?" he asked. The boy then went slightly stiff. He was so focused on Kuno before that he hadn't really been paying too much attention to the girl, but he was now more than well aware that she wasn't wearing anything.  
  
"Yes, I believe so" the girl said as she felt a certain amount of déjà vu, she was about to continue and thank him when she noticed the boy was blushing and seemed to be making a great effort not to look at her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Umm..." the boy started while sweating a bit, "Where are your... umm... clothes?"  
  
The girl's eyes went a little wide as she quickly looked down at herself and then ran over to the pond. She was rather embarrassed, not because of any sense of modesty but because she had completely forgotten about her clothing when the Kuno boy tried to initiate a relationship with her.  
  
She found what was left of her belongings near the edge of the pond. The alligator was still at the other end so she quickly gathered what she could.  
  
"He's almost completely shredded them." she said sadly and with a bit of disbelief. There was no way she could wear them now, and now she was going to have cut short her second trip too.  
  
The pigtailed boy looked at the scraps she was holding and noticed Kodachi's alligator at the other end of the pond. He then also noticed that Kuno and the girl were wet. He figured Kuno and the girl probably fell into the pond, probably while she was trying to escape from Kuno, and that Kodachi's alligator must have attacked the two of them and ripped her clothes right off of her and shredded them. The girl obviously wasn't having a good day.  
  
Well he couldn't very well leave her there as Kuno was bound to wake up soon. He supposed he could lend her some clothing back at the dojo but she'd still needed something she could wear to get there. Going inside the Kuno Estate to look for clothing would just be asking for even more trouble. He could just picture running into Kodachi and what she might say and do to the girl. Probably something along the lines of "How dare you expose yourself to my beloved!"  
  
The boy then walked over to the still unconscious Kuno. He looked down at Kuno and frowned.  
  
"Beggar's can't be choosers I guess," the pigtailed boy thought as he began to take Kuno's kendo robe off. The robe was still pretty drenched but it was better than nothing, and should be large enough to cover the girl pretty well. He began wringing out the water from the robe, being careful not to let any great amounts of the water to get on him.  
  
"I think I can lend you some clothes back at the dojo. You can wear this until we get there." he said as he handed the kendo robe to the girl.  
  
"I'm not certain if I should borrow his clothing without getting his permission first" the girl said as she considered the offer.  
  
The boy blinked in surprise. Of all the girls he knew, if one had just been through what this one had, most would probably be close to skewering Kuno. But this girl was actually worried about whether doing something minor was the right thing to do after she'd just been wronged. This caused him to smile, it was sadly too rare that he met such people.  
  
"It's okay, it's the least he can do after what he put you through. Don't worry I'll return it to him." he said.  
  
The girl thought it over a little. She supposed he was right, and there didn't seem to be any harm in it.  
  
"Very well then" she said as she accepted the kendo robe. "I appreciate all of the succor that you've provided to me since your arrival, it could not have occurred at more opportune time."  
  
The boy just stared at her. That last statement was in Japanese, he was certain of it, but that still didn't seem to make it all that easy for him to follow.  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
The girl just stared back at the confused boy for a moment.  
  
"Thank you for your help" she said speaking at slightly slower pace.  
  
Once again the boy blinked in surprise. It was true he had been thanked from time to time, but much to his sadness those times seemed few and far between. Far too many times the people he helped would turn on him for one reason or another instead of thanking him. Once again a smile was brought to the boy's face.  
  
"No problem." he said.  
  
"Oh, I just realized I don't even know your name." the girl said.  
  
The boy gave a slightly cocky grin and replied "Ranma. Ranma Saotome."  
  
The girl smiled and gave him a small nod. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ranma, my name is Wind Whistler."  
  
Next Chapter:  
Wind Whistler?  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Wow! There are more Ranma fans who know of MLP than I thought (no matter how much some may regret it).  
  
Thanks for all the reviews guy and gals, I really enjoyed and appreciated them (even those that rightfully questioned my sanity).  
  
I just wanted to touch base on a few things people have asked or commented on:  
  
As you can probably tell by the way that this chapter ended, I intentionally kept from mentioning Wind Whistler's name in Chapter 1. I wanted to see if any other Ranma fans had actually seen the series, and see if anyone could guess who the starring pony was.  
  
Congratulations to everyone who guessed correctly. And to those who are embarrassed because they were able to guess correctly, look on the bright side, YOU don't have to write dialogue for her! (What have I gotten myself into?)  
  
Before anyone comments on them, there's a reason those jet streams are hounding Wind Whistler (stay tuned).  
  
To the best of my knowledge this is the 1st Ranma 1/2 / My Little Pony crossover (I did look around after getting the idea). I later found out that one of the people who read my story did have the idea before me, but they had trouble reconciling some things within the plot of their story so it never got started.  
  
Apparently I wasn't the first to do an Anime/My Little Pony crossover however. After writing Chapter 1, I did a less specific search on the web and found these Anime/MLP crossovers (all were on www.fanfiction.net):  
  
Pony Wing by Burning Ice (former pen name: Fizzy) (Gundam Wing) - Very funny, even though I know next to nothing about Gundam Wing.  
  
My Little Soldier: Sailor Moon by Alicorn (Sailor Moon) - Cute story, basically Sailor Moon pony-style.  
  
Apparently 2001 was the year for Anime/MLP crossovers.  
  
For the actual MLP fans, it turns out www.fanfiction.net actually has a My Little Pony category (who knew?).  
  
Just follow the links from the home page: Home Cartoons My Little Pony  
  
Oh yeah, before I forget, this is my 1st attempt at a fanfic so you'll have to bear with me when it comes to the quality of my writing (shouldn't there be new term for 21st century? While I'm sure there are more than a few, how many actually WRITE stories, instead of using a word processor?).  



	3. Wind Whistler?

Ranma's Little Pony  
  
by K.M.  
kmresponse@hotmail.com  
12/31/2002  
  
Ranma's Little Pony Home page: http://home.attbi.com/~kmresponse/rlp_home.html  
(there's a link to a picture of both of Wind Whistler's forms on that page)  
  
A Ranma 1/2 / My Little Pony Crossover  
  
Ranma 1/2 created by Rumiko Takahashi   
Copyright 1992 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc. All rights reserved  
Trademarked by Viz Communications, Inc. All rights reserved  
  
My Little Pony is Trademarked by Hasbro, Inc. All Rights Reserved  
  
This story was originally written for nonprofit entertainment only, please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 3:  
Wind Whistler?  
  
For the moment, the two made their way back to the dojo in silence. Having talked with Ranma for a while on the walk back to the dojo, Wind Whistler's mind was currently going over several things. She was glad to have learned from him that she hadn't truly engaged in any mating rituals, and that Kuno's testimony was just the product of the boy's overactive imagination. She did feel a little bad though, given Ranma's somewhat colorful descriptions of Kuno, that the boy seemed to have difficulty establishing his fantasies from reality.  
  
There was something else that was bothering her too. Two trips to Earth in a row, and she had found herself caught in sudden tumultuous winds which seemed to spring up out of nowhere. She highly doubted it was a coincidence, as she and the other ponies had traveled to Megan's numerous times without such incidences occurring.  
  
Perhaps other entry points to Earth were unstable and caused these winds to arise? If so, which was more common, stable entry points like Megan's, or unstable entry points like her last two trips? She hoped it wasn't the latter, or she would be in for a lot of rough arrivals as she began to explore other places on Earth.  
  
"I suppose I won't know until I try some more destinations first." she thought.  
  
"First?" she thought again. The last word of that thought seemed to make something in her memory click. She tried to recall if she had ever had such problems on her first trip to Megan's, but she couldn't remember having had any. She then tried to recall if any of the other ponies had ever had such problems.  
  
Suddenly her eyes widened slightly as a thought came to her.  
  
"Firefly!" she whispered in astonishment.  
  
"Huh, did you say something?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Oh, no... I was just thinking of something." she said to him as she continued her train of thought. As they were nearly at the dojo, Ranma decided to leave the girl to her thoughts for the time being.  
  
Firefly, Wind Whistler recalled, was the FIRST pony to visit Megan, and if she remembered correctly, Firefly crashed into Megan's well, AFTER a strong wind forced her down.   
  
Since she couldn't recall any other real problems of consequence in traveling to Megan's, perhaps this meant that the entry points to Earth became stable after the first trip?  
  
It would still be a rough arrival each time she went somewhere new, but if this theory proved true, then at least she could return to points she'd already been to without much concern.  
  
"Well, we're here." said Ranma, bringing her out of her contemplation.  
  
She looked at the home that she'd been lead to as she continued to follow her new friend. She didn't really know that much about Japanese dwellings, but it seemed to look pleasant enough. She then noticed that Ranma was leading her in the direction of girl who seemed to be a little older than Ranma, and who was hanging laundry at the moment.  
  
"Welcome home Ranma. Who's your friend?" the older girl said.  
  
"Hey, Kasumi," Ranma answered, "This is Wind Whistler, she had a run-in with Kuno and needs to borrow some clothes."  
  
"Oh my! Are you all right?" Kasumi asked Wind Whistler with concern.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. Fortunately for me, Ranma arrived in time to render his assistance at my moment of distress." Wind Whistler replied.  
  
"Oh, that's good." Kasumi said pleasantly.  
  
"Come on, I think I can find some clothes that'll fit you." Ranma said as he led Wind Whistler into the house.  
  
Kasumi watched as the two left. "What an unusual name." she thought to herself.  
  
Once inside, Ranma brought Wind Whistler to a room where she could dress, and offered her some selections of clothing. The selections consisted partly of female clothing that he'd worn in his cursed form when he had to disguise himself on different occasions. As best as he could tell, Wind Whistler seemed to have about the same build as his cursed form, so he felt the clothes would probably fit her pretty well.  
  
"You can borrow any of this stuff, I'll be in the kitchen when you're finished, or if you need anything." he said.  
  
"Thank you." she replied, as he left to let the girl change in private.  
  


***  


  
"Your friend seems very nice Ranma" Kasumi said.  
  
"Uh, yeah, she does." Ranma replied a little warily. It wasn't that he didn't agree with Kasumi, it's just that she had said similar things before about people who had come to the dojo to try and kill him. Even WHILE they were trying to kill him. It just made it a little hard to accept her assessments seriously.  
  
"I believe I've found some suitable attire." came a voice from the doorway.  
  
Ranma and Kasumi turned their attention to the doorway. Ranma could see that Wind Whistler was wearing the girl's soccer shirt that he'd worn from the time he helped Ryoga get rid of his tattoo, and a pair of blue shorts.  
  
"You look very nice Wind Whistler." Kasumi chimed merrily, "Why don't you two go and have a seat at the table, and you and Ranma can tell me about what happened."  
  
Wind Whistler and Ranma went to the table and sat down, followed moments later by Kasumi bringing refreshments. The two then began to relate their meeting at the Kuno Estate. Wind Whistler had to improvise a bit as she couldn't very well tell them that she had flown into Kuno. She informed them that she had just arrived in Nerima and stumbled into Kuno, knocking him out, and the two of them into Kuno's pond, when she inadvertently entered the Kuno Estate.  
  
Ranma and Kasumi seemed to accept this, though Ranma thought her story sounded a little like she had gotten lost when she wound up at the Kuno Estate. A small part of his mind hoped he hadn't just stumbled onto a female version of Ryoga.  
  
"Wind Whistler," Kasumi asked, "I hope you don't mind, but could ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Of course, please do." Wind Whistler said. These new people she'd met seemed quite nice, and she was more than happy to answer whatever Kasumi's question might be.  
  
"Well, you have a very curious name. Would mind telling me how you came by it?" Kasumi asked.  
  
Ranma had also thought her name was a little odd, and had almost asked her about it, but after dealing with the Amazons' odd names he figured it might be something similar. He was pretty confident though that Wind Whistler wasn't an Amazon. She didn't move like someone who had had training in the martial arts, so he figured that her name probably just sounded like English words, not unlike some of the Amazon names he had come to know. In truth he didn't really know that much English, but her name sure sounded like English to him.  
  
"Well," Wind Whistler began, "in my homeland it's quite common for us to be named after our birthmarks."  
  
Ranma and Kasumi blinked at this. "Birthmarks?" they asked in unison.  
  
Wind Whistler smiled at their confusion and stood up. She then began to pull the top of her shorts down a bit on the side. Upon hearing Ranma gulp, she stopped and looked up at him in confusion. The boy was blushing slightly again. She remembered that he had also done that before when she was unclothed. Perhaps he thought she was getting undressed? Since she was only planning to pull her shorts down far enough to reveal her birthmarks, she dismissed Ranma's reaction and continued to do so.  
  
"See?" she said now that her birthmarks were visible.  
  
Kasumi leaned closer to Wind Whistler to get a better view. She then smiled at the revelation.  
  
"Whistles" Kasumi said cheerfully.  
  
Unfortunately, Ranma didn't know the English word for whistle, so the revelation was lost on him. Kasumi, who's English was much better, translated for Ranma upon seeing his confusion.  
  
"But what about the 'Wind' part?" Ranma asked. He at least knew what wind meant in English.  
  
"Oh, sometimes we're also named after family traits. I come from a family of... aviators." she said.  
  
"Oh, do you fly Wind Whistler?" Kasumi asked happily.  
  
"Frequently." she said while smiling with amusement.  
  
"Perhaps you could take Ranma flying someday." Kasumi said.  
  
Wind Whistler looked over at Ranma and continued to smile in amusement.  
  
"We'll see." she said a little mischievously.  
  
"I'm home." a voice called from the other room. "Kasumi?" the voice continued questioningly.  
  
"In here." Kasumi called out to voice.  
  
A moment later, a girl with short dark hair appeared at the doorway to the room.  
  
"Welcome home Akane." Kasumi said to her sister cheerfully.  
  
Akane stopped her entrance into the room upon seeing the strange girl.  
  
"Oh... we have... company?" Akane asked a little warily. Ever since Ranma and is father arrived, strangers showing up at the dojo weren't always a good thing. ESPECIALLY strange girls. For the moment, Akane wasn't sure what to make of the girl.  
  
"Wind Whistler, this is my sister Akane. Akane this is Wind Whistler, she's a friend of Ranma's." Kasumi stated in her usual pleasant manner.  
  
Akane's indecision over what to make of the girl was quickly resolved as three words went through her mind, "Ranma. Girl. BAD!"  
  
Wind Whistler was confused to see Akane narrow her eyes at her, before turning to glare at Ranma.   
  
Inwardly, Ranma groaned at the glare Akane directed towards him. Things had actually been going pretty well between the two of them lately. Akane had cut down on the violence and insults a bit, but anytime a cute girl so much as spoke a word to him, her jealousy would surface again. And at the moment, it looked like it was surfacing with a vengeance.  
  
He really would like to figure out what her problem was someday. So she wasn't as cute as other girls. So what? It wasn't as if she still couldn't be cute at times, as amazed as he was at that fact. If she'd just lose the temper for good she could probably manage to be cute a lot more of the time.  
  
Akane practically growled at Ranma, "Another fiancée?!"  
  
"Fiancée?" Wind Whistler thought in confusion.  
  
Ranma sighed. "No Akane, we only met today after that idiot Kuno tried to claim her as his latest 'love'.  
  
Akane's temper was not swayed much by Ranma's answer, not that this surprised him much. Whenever Akane got like this, reasoning wasn't her strong point. He sometimes felt that he would be lucky if he could convince her that two plus two equaled four at times like these, let alone anything else.  
  
"In case you've forgotten," Akane huffed, "I'm supposed to help you study. Unless you'd like to fail another test!"  
  
"Hey! I didn't fail that last test!" Ranma angrily retorted. It had been close, but he didn't actually fail it. And it wasn't exactly like the idiots in Nerima, his father included, ever gave him a moments peace to study.  
  
Wind Whistler's attention peaked at this point in the conversation. Perhaps she could help repay Ranma's kindness.  
  
"Perhaps I could assist in your studies? It's the least I could do after all of the assistance you've given me."  
  
"That's a wonderful idea Wind Whistler." Kasumi replied happily.  
  
"What subject seems to be troubling you?" Wind Whistler asked Ranma.  
  
"Math." Akane answered for Ranma in a flat voice, clearly not happy with the girl's offer.  
  
When it became clear that Akane wasn't going to go into more detail, Wind Whistler asked for more specifics.  
  
"What kind of Mathematics? Algebra? Geometry? Trigonometry? Calculus?..." Wind Whistler started asking in manner that seemed to clearly indicate that she knew each of the subjects quite well. Before she could continue her list however, Akane interrupted her.  
  
"Fine! I guess you won't be needing me then!" Akane yelled at Ranma as she began to storm off.  
  
"Oh, come on Akane." Ranma called after her with irritation.  
  
"I... we would of course be happy for your assistance as well." Wind Whistler called after Akane. She somehow seemed to have upset the girl, and was trying to find some way to rectify the situation. Akane however, continued to storm off.  
  
"Like having several fiancees isn't enough for him, now he has to go and get a girlfriend!" Akane angrily thought to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry," Wind Whistler apologized to Ranma and Kasumi, "I seem to have upset her somehow. I assure you that such was not my intent."  
  
"Oh it's not your fault," Kasumi said trying to placate the pink haired girl, "Akane can just be a bit... temperamental at times."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes at Kasumi's statement. "Yeah, a bit." he thought sarcastically.  
  
"So Wind Whistler," Kasumi started, trying to change to topic, "where are staying while you explore Japan?"  
  
"Oh, I'll be camping out." She answered matter of factly. She became slightly nervous at the looks of concern Ranma and Kasumi directed at her.  
  
"Ah... perhaps you could recommend some good campsites?" Wind Whistler asked trying to disrupt their intense stares.  
  
"Wind Whistler, it isn't very safe for a young girl to camp out on her own in Japan." Kasumi stated. "Especially in Nerima." she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh, I've camped out numerous times before. Really, I appreciate your concern, but I can assure you I'll be fine." Wind Whistler replied, not entirely understanding their reasons for concern.  
  
Ranma frowned. He could pretty much tell that girl didn't know any martial arts by the way that she moved, not to mention her early encounter with Kuno. It was in fact the Kuno encounter that was primarily concerning him.  
  
"What if some other jerk like Kuno gives you trouble? You don't know any martial arts, right?" Ranma asked. He was confident he knew the answer, but he felt he might as well ask anyway.  
  
"Well... no. I suppose I didn't actually consider that potential problem." She said as she began to understand her new friends' concern.  
  
"Why don't you stay here?" Kasumi offered happily.  
  
Ranma's eyes bulged as he looked incredulously at Kasumi. He didn't want to throw Wind Whistler out either, but Akane was already flipping out as it was. Still, he couldn't think of any better solutions.  
  
"Oh no! I couldn't impose on you any more than I already have. You've both already been more than kind enough to help me as it is, and more than hospitable."  
  
"Nonsense, I insist." Kasumi reassured the pink haired girl.  
  
"Well..." she started, still a little uncertain of the offer, "if you're sure it won't it won't be any trouble?"  
  
"Of course not." Kasumi replied.  
  
"Very well then, I accept your generous offer." Wind Whistler said with gratitude.  
  
"RAAANNNNMMMMMAAAAA!!!!!!!" a voice suddenly bellowed as it's owner entered the room.  
  
Kasumi and Wind Whistler turned to the voice, while Ranma cringed while doing so.  
  
"WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU GETTING A GIRLFRIEND?!!!!!" Soun Tendo bellowed as he immediately loomed over Ranma.  
  
"Have you no shame boy!" Genma quickly added, having entered the room along with Soun.  
  
"Great," Ranma thought, "I wonder who could have told 'Akane's' father about Wind Whistler? Why does Akane have to twist everything around and blow it out of proportion?"   
  
"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU CHEATING ON MY DAUGHTER!" Soun continued to bellow, not giving Ranma a chance to respond to his first accusation.  
  
Wind Whistler had a feeling that the two men, whom she guessed to be Ranma and Kasumi's fathers from some descriptions she had been given earlier, were referring to her, especially after Akane suspected earlier that she might be Ranma's fiancée.  
  
"Excuse me," Wind Whistler said politely, trying to get the attention of the two men, "but if you're referring to me, then I'm afraid you've arrived at an erroneous conclusion. I can assure that there is nothing of a romantic nature going on between Ranma and myself, and that are friendship is quite platonic. Ranma was simply kind enough to render his aid to me when I found myself in a distressing situation. You should in fact be quite proud of him."  
  
Her statement seemed to momentarily bring Soun out of his rampage, though he seemed more than a little uncertain as to how he should proceed.   
He wasn't completely prepared for someone trying to be calm and rational with him while he was berating his future son-in-law.  
  
Wind Whistler however, was more surprised at Genma's reaction as the man turned to glare in her direction, though he didn't seem to be actually looking at her. It almost felt to her as if he were looking right through her. It only lasted a moment though, as Genma returned his attention to his son.  
  
"Boy, it seems I'm going to have to teach you a lesson!" he said to Ranma in a disapproving tone. He wasn't about to have some girl's fancy words keep him from disciplining his son. The boy would marry Akane and join the schools, and that was that! He wasn't going to give some new girl the chance to interfere, there were too many girls interfering as it was. He of course conveniently ignored the fact that he was largely responsible for much of that problem however.  
  
Genma's statement surprised Wind Whistler even further. She wondered if perhaps the man had trouble with his hearing, he was wearing glasses after all, indicating problems with his sight, so perhaps hearing problems weren't that unlikely as well. Maybe he really didn't see or hear her when he looked in her direction.  
  
"No thanks," Ranma retorted to Genma's threat about teaching him a lesson, "I'm not interested in learning how to marrying off any kids I might have without even asking them." he finished sarcastically.  
  
Wind Whistler's eyes widened as Genma began attacking Ranma. It was one thing when that Kuno boy attacked Ranma, as he seemed to be suffering from some delusions, but to see Ranma's own father attack him over a minor misunderstanding was a bit much.   
  
Fortunately, she could quickly see that Ranma was quite capable of defending himself against his father. She may not have known too much about martial arts, but from what she could tell, it seemed that Ranma was using far more skill than he was using when he fought Kuno earlier. It was quickly becoming apparent to her that he had been holding back before with Kuno.  
  
She continued to watch, a bit mesmerized. She was surprised at the skill of the overweight man. Even though Ranma had mentioned to her that his father had trained him, Genma's skill was still surprising for a man in his shape. In fact, as she watched the fight she wondered if perhaps 'both' martial artists were holding back quite a bit. She could have been wrong, but it looked like Ranma might have been holding back even more so than Genma.  
  
The fight had carried them through much of the house and lead them outside. Finally, Ranma finished the fight, leaving Genma face down in the yard, instead of knocking him into the pond as he so often did.  
  
Ranma walked back into the house where Kasumi, Wind Whistler, and Soun had been watching from the doorway.  
  
"Sorry about that." Ranma apologized to his new friend, while grimacing.  
  
"No need to apologize Ranma, I'm only sorry my presence seems to have brought upon this misunderstanding to begin with."  
  
Ranma gave a small disgusted laugh at that. "Believe me, they would have found something else to complain about, or accuse me of. It's not your fault, you're just their latest excuse." he finished, trying to alleviate any concerns his friend might have had about the fight being her fault.  
  
Soun was a little uncomfortable with the familiarity Ranma was displaying with the pink haired girl, but for the moment remained silent. His mind was so preoccupied by the events, and what to make of them, that he completely missed Ranma's insult regarding him and Genma.  
  
"Maybe it would be good idea for you to start studying now Ranma?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Yeah, probably." he replied as he turned to Wind Whistler. "You sure you don't mind?"  
  
"Of course not. As I've said, it's the least I can do."  
  
That being said, the two headed for Ranma's room to begin studying.  
  


***  


  
Sometime later, Ranma was showing Wind Whistler around Nerima.  
  
His study session with her had gone quite well, and he decided to show her around, since she mentioned that she was traveling the world to see the different societies.  
  
It was really one of the best study sessions he could ever recall having with someone. He couldn't count on his father for any help with his studies, yet his old man was still quick to talk down to him concerning them. Nabiki would charge him for any help. Kasumi was busy enough as it was running the household. And Mr. Tendo would constantly bring up the engagement every five seconds.  
  
"It's good to know you want improve your studies to be a better husband for my dear Akane, Ranma." Ranma could almost picture him wailing while saying such a thing.  
  
And trying to get help from the kids at school was just as bad, as all they seemed to want to do when speaking to him was know where his and Akane's relationship was at. Exactly how many times did he have to tell them there was nothing going on between them?  
  
And Ukyo and Shampoo? They had their own engagement issues. Though thankfully Ukyo wasn't as bad everyone else, but she'd still remind him of the engagement on a regular basis.   
  
Wind Whistler was different. She didn't loose her patience when he had trouble understanding something, instead she worked with him and tried to find a way to help him understand. And she could find some pretty creative ways of doing just that. She could actually make some of the things he was studying seem interesting, or at the very least, not as boring.  
  
She also tried to talk with him while they studied. Not pry, not twist around everything that he said, just talk. He really enjoyed that, though it was a bit irritating that there really wasn't much he could tell her.  
  
Wind Whistler looked around as the two of them made their way through Nerima. She could tell from their study session that Ranma was smarter than he probably believed himself to be, he just found his studies to be a bit boring, and had trouble keeping his focus on them. She had run into such problems in Ponyland when she would tutor some of the younger ponies, she had simply learned that she needed to find a way to make the studies seem a bit more interesting.  
  
With Ranma it quickly became clear to her what held his interest. Martial arts. Thankfully, she didn't have too much trouble finding ways to tie some of the mathematics to martial arts.  
  
Wind Whistler's eyes suddenly went wide as she felt herself get splashed with cold water. Thankfully, she quickly realized that it WAS cold water that she had just been splashed with.  
  
She turned in the direction that the water had come from to see a little old lady tossing water from a ladle onto the walk. The lady seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that she had just hit someone with the water she was tossing about.  
  
Wind Whistler knew from her talk with the guide at Jusenkyo, that a cursed individual would often find themselves splashed more often than the average person, but still, she was a little surprised that she had been splashed with cold water while she was already in her cursed form.  
  
At the moment, she was more curious as to why the old lady was tossing water on the walk to begin with. She couldn't see any overly logical reason for doing so, so she considered that it might be some sort of custom or tradition. Perhaps Ranma could explain it to her.  
  
She turned to ask him. "Ran..." she started, but broke off as she found she could no longer see the boy whom she had recently befriended. Instead, there was now a young redheaded girl standing beside her.   
  
Her first instinct was to ask who the girl was, but before she even had a chance to voice the question she started noticing some things. She noticed that the girl was wearing the same type of outfit that Ranma had been wearing. Further inspection showed that girl's hair and face were wet. Perhaps she had been hit by the water too?  
  
Wind Whistler began to study the girl's face closely, as a look of astonishment and realization came over her own face.  
  
"Ranma?" she asked.  
  
Next chapter:  
Revelations  
  
C&C always appreciated  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sheesh! Sorry this chapter took so long, even I didn't think it would take this long, but I'm afraid the past year has been pretty bad for me, and it's been incredibly difficult to find the time to work on this story (this lack of time is a big reason I've never attempted a fanfic before, and my lack of free time has been even worse lately). Thanks go out to any of you out there that are still reading this story.  
  
Thanks also go out to SHADE, who informed me that the manga reveals that Ranma DOES indeed take an English class at Furinkan (apparently Miss Hinako teaches it later on in the series). It also seems to be the class Ranma is in the middle of when he's making doodles of Ryoga in the Koi Fishing Rod story arc.  
  
Hey! I have a web site now! (Now that I actually have something to put on one.) This is also a first for me, so the site pretty much screams amateur at the moment. It's at:  
  
http://home.attbi.com/~kmresponse  
  
Feel free to drop on by the site, maybe you'll find something you like (one of my pages has been getting a pretty good amount of hits).  
  
Yes, it's true, in the very first "My Little Pony" cartoon, Firefly was the first pony to visit Megan, and she did crash into Megan's well after a strong wind is shown blowing over Megan's. And yes, I actually remembered this before I started the story (pretty sad huh? *heh*).  
  
I could use some help on a couple of things if anyone reading this story is willing:  
  
I'm going to try and stay somewhat close to the manga version of Ranma 1/2, so I could really use help from anyone who has read ALL the way through to the end of the series to help me when I'm concerned about plans I might have for this story that might contradict with facts revealed later in future stories in the manga.  
  
Remember, anyone who has actually READ all the way through the series, not just summaries of future stories.  
  
I could also use help from anyone with knowledge of Japanese laws and customs (again, so possible plans might I have for the story don't contradict such laws or customs).  
  
If any of you out there are able and are willing to help, please e-mail me (kmresponse@hotmail.com).  
  
Here's a neat little trivia question:  
  
What do the following actors who dubbed the English voices for Ranma 1/2 have in common?  
  
Richard Cox (current Ranma-kun)  
  
Brigitta Dau (Ranma-chan - episodes 1-6)  
  
Venus Terzo (Ranma-chan - episodes 7 and up)  
  
Willow Johnson (Kasumi Tendou)  
  
Paul Dobson (Happosai)  
  
Brad Swaile (Mousse)  
  
Kelly Sheridan (Ukyo Kuonji and Kurumi)  
  
Answer:  
  
They all did voices on the series "My Little Pony Tales," and Cathy Weseluck (Shampoo) was the Song Director. Okay, it's not the exact same same series that Wind Whistler was from, but still, an interesting coincidence.


End file.
